Hitori Janai
by PeachGirl
Summary: Kinda depressing, it's about Takeru and him sad and mad about Yamato leaving him


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters, nothing in this story is mine.

This is my first fic so please don't flame me, I'm kinda new at this so please bear with me, and I stink at grammer too since I'm Japanese.

'(Words)' means that character is thinking

"(Words)" means that character is talking

~*~*~*~*~

You're Not Alone (Hitori Janai)

~*~*~*~*~

Takeru who was known as T.K. wiped his tears away from his cheek as he put on his black suit for... More tears formed on his eyes. Yamato's funeral. He got a tissue and wiped his tears with it, he didn't want to make his black suit dirty or wet. He could remember that day just like any other day...

*Flash Back*

"Oniichan.... Please wake up...." Said T.K. crying, as he was holding his big brother's hands. It was already a day since Yamato went out to Sora's birthday party and ended up getting hit by a drunk driver on his way home. The Doctors told his parents that he had a few broken ribs, also a broken leg and he might be brain dead. If he didn't wake up in one more day, the doctors were to pull the cord T.K. wiped his tears away and gently brushed some of his big brother's hair out of his sleeping face.

*End of Flash Back*

Takeru wiped more tears away from his face. Damn it, he had to stop crying and be a strong boy, like his brother, his brother rarely showed his emotions to anyone and it was rare of him to cry. T.K. finally got the black suit on, he went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of black pants and started to put it on and zipped his pants, he looked at himself in the mirror. Everyone said that he and Matt looked just alike with the blond hair and blue ocean eyes that sparkled....

*Flash Back*

"Hello, you must be Takeru Ishida." Said a nurse as she shook his hand. "You look so much like your older brother."

'God, how could that nurse be saying this when his brother's life was hanging??' "Where's my brother?" Demanded Takeru all of a sudden.

"This way." Said the nurse, as she leaded him into his room, she closed the room for them to have some privacy. 

Takeru walked up to his brother's sleeping form and got a chair. He dragged it over to his brother's bed and sat on it holding his brother's hand. He checked for a pulse, scared that he can die any moment. He couldn't find his pulse. Takeru checked again scared and found that there was no pulse. "No....no this can't be true, no it can't be true!" said Takeru with his eyes filled with tears ready to come down any moment. He grabbed his brother's hand and held it tight crying silently, praying that there would be a miracle any moment...

*End of Flash Back*

"Yamato...." said T.K. quietly as he heard a knock on the door. Takeru answered it and saw that Yamato's best friend, Taichi Yagami, who was dressed in black too walked in his brother's room. Taichi saw that there were alot of tissues on the floor and Takeru's eyes were blood red. 

"I know that it's hard to believe that Matt died, T.K....but..." Taichi didn't know what to say exactly, he tried to be a big brother for T.K. like how Matt was but it was hard for him to not cry because of his best friend's death. "It's hard for me too, ok?" Takeru didn't say anything, he just sat on his chair that was near his desk and just stared at the ground...

*Flash Back*

"Hi, Takeru, we thought that you might want some compa...." said Jyou while he walked in but say Takeru holding his brother's hands tightly with his hands closing his eyes. "T.K.?"

"...." T.K.'s eyes were blank as the door opened again and more of his digidestined friends come into Matt's room.

"Hi, T.K., how is Matt doing?" asked Sora.

"Huh?." said T.K who finally snapped out of staring into space when he realized that his brother was dead a while ago. "He.. he... I... Matt's dead!"

"What?!" yelled Taichi, he pushed away some of his friends since he was in the back and rushed to Matt's sleeping body. He put his ear against his chest and heard no heart beat. "Oh god, get the nurse!, get someone!!" yelled Taichi to the digidestined that were already out rushing to find a nurse or doctor.

*End of Flash Back*

"Takeru, it's time to g....," said Nancy but got cut off as she saw Taichi's hand on Takeru while Takeru was staring at the ground. "Oh, hello Taichi, Yamato's funeral is in ten minutes, we need to get going."

"Sure mom, I'll be downstairs in a minute, just let me finish getting ready." muttered Takeru as he got up from his chair. He walked to the mirror and wiped his eyes and blinked a few times. 

"Come on, Taichi, let's go to Oniichan's funeral." said Takeru as he smiled a bit. He had to be a big boy, like Yamato. But he didn't like to be.....alone. Takeru walked out the door with the fake smile as Tai followed him behind. They climbed into the car as they got downstairs. 

*Flash back*

A nurse rushed in as Mimi and Jyou ran behind them, as the nurse began to examine Matt her frown turned into a bigger frown. She looked at Takeru's frightened face, but yet sad face as well. 'Poor child, I can't tell him so fast, that his brother really is dead...' "You're name is Takeru Ishida, Yamato's brother, right?"

"Yes..." said Takeru with some hope in his eyes, hoping that his brother's heart just stopped working for only a second. 

"Where is your mother and father?" she asked quietly. Taichi knew why she asked him that, why would she want the mom and dad if he was still alive? Tai knew it was the other way around, he knew that Yamato, his best friend, who he loved and cared so much even if they got into so much fights in the Digital World, died. Taichi looked at Takeru who was still hoping when it was too late. Tai didn't want to tell Takeru and noticed that the Nurse didn't want to either.

*End of Flash Back*

Takeru stared out the window as he watched the sidewalk and poles and everything go by fast. 'It's like Yamato...he went by so fast....' 

"We're here, guys." said Nancy as she stepped on the brakes and went on reverse to park her car. Takeru silently climbed out of the car as Taichi followed him out. Takeru was greeted by alot of Yamato's friends, his band, and the other digidestined. Takeru waved a quiet hello and realized that Yamato's funeral was starting so they went to where the funeral was...

*Flash Back*

"He...he....he can't be....dead......right?" said Takeru trying not to cry but he failed. He burst into tears as the nurse and some of the digidestined sadly nodded their head in a yes. "You have to be lying....Yamato is strong!" 

"T.K...."

"You have to be kidding, it was just a car accident, a car accident!"

"Car accidents are causes of death too...."

"I can't believe it, Oniichan *promised* me that he won't leave me! He said he'll be here next to me when I'm depressed!" 'Oniichan lied, he can't be dead, he promised me when I'm sad he'll be there and here when I need him the most....'

*End of Flash Back*

"You promised me...." whispered Takeru as he sat down on a chair while the priest started to talk. 'You said that you're never going to leave me, and here I am, with no brother next to me, comforting me...' Takeru put his hands on his lap looking down at the ground trying not to cry again. 'I can't cry, god, I cried more than anyone this past week...' Takeru didn't actually listen to the priest babble on about things, Takeru wanted to see his brother right now....but the truth was, he couldn't see him anymore, he had to face the truth. His brother was sleeping for eternity.

__

Five days later....

"Oniichan..." Takeru kneeled right next to a tombstone, it wrote: _To Yamato Ishida, you were a strong man, who never showed fear and was the perfect musician. We'll never forget you._ (A/N: I didn't want to put his birth and his death cos frankly, I don't know either one of them and I don't want to put some Yamato fangirl's birthday as his death accidentally). Takeru laid some flowers on his brother's grave. "You said you'll never leave me...but here you are...." said Takeru in a small voice as he touched the tombstone. Just then nobody, even Takeru saw but a white, pale hand was placed on Takeru's shoulder and the figure smiled. His beautiful white silky wings on his back, light surrounding him, a pale face with blue eyes and blond hair that was wild. _"You're never alone Takeru, hitori janai."_

The End.

Sorry that my first fanfic is this crappy, I'm trying my hardest and I'm still learning some english so pardon my whole grammer and spelling. Please review and tell me what you thought of it and gomen but I *tried* to not make it this sad....and please no flames, it's pointless and sad.


End file.
